mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Chrysalis
|human = Queen Chrysalis ID EG app.jpg |humancaption = Queen Chrysalis as a human in Hasbro's Equestria Girls app |kind = Changeling Human (Equestria Girls merchandise and app and artwork) |sex = Female |occupation = Queen of the changelings (formerly) |residence = Grogar's lair (S9E1 to S9E24) Changeling Kingdom (S2E26 to S6E26) |eyes = Moderate harlequin with dark grayish opal pupils |mane = Dark cerulean |misc1 = Chitin |misc1text = Very dark gray |misc2 = Carapace |misc2text = Gradient from dark arctic blue to moderate green |misc3 = Eyeshadow |misc3text = Very deep opal |nicknames = Crackle Cosette, Snookums, Cr (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |relatives = Changelings (children) |cutie mark = (while disguised as Princess Cadance) (one shot in S2E26) (while disguised as Applejack) |aura = Brilliant green |voice = Kathleen Barr (English) Fabienne Loriaux (French) Tanya Kahana (German) Niki Georgakakou (Greek) Timea Sagi (Hungarian) Marina Thovez (Italian) Kaori Nazuka (Japanese) Lee Seon (Korean) Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska (Polish) Cecília Lemes (Brazilian Portuguese) Anca Sigmirean (Romanian) Darya Frolova (Russian) Irina Índigo (Latin American Spanish) Olena Blinnikova (Ukrainian, season 2) Natalya Yaroshenko (Ukrainian, season 5 onward) When in disguise as Cadance: Lee Seon (Korean) |singing voice = Kira Primke (German) Mihaela Gherdan (Romanian)}} Queen Chrysalis is a female changeling and the main antagonist of the season two finale, the season six finale, the IDW comics' first story arc, Budge Studios' mobile game Harmony Quest, and one of the main antagonists of the season nine finale. She is the queen of the changelings and a shapeshifter who appears as Princess Cadance in order to hypnotize her fiancé Shining Armor, invade Canterlot, and eventually take over Equestria. In the season six finale, Chrysalis is dethroned from her position as changeling queen. In the season nine premiere, she, along with Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow, joins forces with Grogar to defeat the Mane Six and conquer Equestria. She is defeated by the Mane Six and their allies in the season nine finale, and turned to stone along with Tirek and Cozy.__TOC__ Development and design Meghan McCarthy, Rob Renzetti, and Lauren Faust came up with Chrysalis together. While on-screen the character is only introduced as "queen of the changelings" in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, she is named Chrysalis in the episode's script, Archived locally. Japanese version, and iTunes and Netflix summaries, as well as in merchandise, including toys, trading cards, and various books. She is also referred to by name in subsequent episodes and in the second episode of PonyChat. The season two finale's script describes her as "QUEEN CHRYSALIS, a GANGLY BLACK PEGACORN with a gnarled black horn." She and the other changelings were designed by Rebecca Dart, the main character designer for season two. Rebecca was inspired by the work of manga artists Junko Mizuno and Hideshi Hino after reading the name "Chrysalis", and "figured she should be insect-like." On April 22, 2015, artist Andy Price stated regarding , "When Hasbro came forward saying they wanted the villains origins and backstories, I immediately said nobody else was doing Queen Chrysalis but myself and Katie Cook. After launching the entire comic franchise with her, she is near and dear to our hearts. I absolutely loved doing this book... I think fans will enjoy it... I also think they're going to have questions. We deliberately do not answer everything there is to know about her and her hive. There are far-down-the-road plans for her, and no sense in pouring everything out at once. We will see into her past tales, and discover little things, big things... and see her tell Twilight to her muzzle why she came to be the way she is. I'll say right now, as we've been asked constantly- it has nothing to do with any fan-theories out there. This was a very different approach." In early October 2016, Jim Miller was asked "I am curious to know if there's a reason Chrysalis doesn't have that Canterlot Wedding effect in her voice anymore?" and answered "Clarity. There was concern folks wouldn't understand what she was saying." Depiction in the series Season two Queen Chrysalis first appears impersonating Princess Cadance in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, looking and sounding like her but acting different enough to raise Twilight Sparkle's suspicions, though Twilight's friends, Shining Armor, and Princess Celestia are oblivious. When Chrysalis appears before Twilight for the first time, she doesn't recognize Twilight, unsettling her and raising her suspicions. Throughout the wedding preparations, Chrysalis directly or indirectly insults each of Twilight's friends: she throws away the food Applejack offers her after giving insincere praise, she piles demands on Rarity about her and her bridesmaids' dresses, and she compares Pinkie Pie's party to that of a six-year-old's birthday. Her friends passing off this behavior as wedding stress, Twilight tries to discuss the matter with Shining Armor, only for Chrysalis to interrupt. She drags Shining Armor into another room, where Twilight witnesses her cast a spell on him that makes his eyes roll. At the wedding rehearsal, Twilight accuses Chrysalis of being evil and levies accusations on her, causing Chrysalis to tear up and run away. Shining Armor confronts Twilight and contradicts her accusations, saying "Cadance" is using her magic to heal the migraines he suffers from due to his protection spell. When Twilight's friends abandon her because of her paranoia, Chrysalis returns. She looks down at Twilight compassionately at first, but her eyes glow green as she casts a spell that drags Twilight down into the ground. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Chrysalis, still under the guise of Cadance, taunts Twilight through reflections in an underground cavern's crystal walls and tells her that she's using Shining Armor for her own benefit. Twilight shatters the crystals and uncovers a path to the real Cadance, also imprisoned by the changeling queen. A song sequence follows featuring Chrysalis and Cadance singing about the wedding. After outwitting Chrysalis' three bridesmaids who were guarding the caves due to a hypnotic spell, Cadance and Twilight manage to confront Chrysalis right before Princess Celestia weds her to Shining Armor. Princess Cadance proclaims that the impostor is a changeling, a creature that takes the form of those that are loved and gains power by feeding off the love for them. Enraged, the impostor suddenly transforms and introduces herself as queen of the changelings (named Chrysalis in the episode's script but not on-screen). Chrysalis keeps Cadance at bay by threatening to send her back to the caves and explains that she's been feeding on Shining Armor's love for Cadance, weakening his protection spell that keeps the changelings out of Canterlot. Princess Celestia confronts her and attacks her with a magic blast from her horn, but Chrysalis fires back and, thanks to the power of Shining Armor's love, overpowers Celestia and knocks her to the ground, much to the surprise of everyone, including Chrysalis herself. Celestia weakly urges Twilight and her friends to get the Elements of Harmony and use them to defeat the queen. The changelings break through the magical barrier around Canterlot and capture Twilight and her friends, bringing them back to the wedding hall, where Celestia is encased in a chrysalis hanging from the ceiling. The queen sends her subjects to feed and sings a reprise of This Day Aria, distracting her long enough for Twilight to free Cadance. Cadance's magic breaks the spell over Shining Armor and gives him strength. Chrysalis mocks the sentiment, but the power of Shining Armor and Cadance's joint spell repels her and all of the changelings out of Canterlot, flying into the distance over the Badlands on their way to what later becomes the Changeling Kingdom.Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Ep. 1 The Royal Wedding Season five At the end of The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, due to both Starlight Glimmer and Twilight altering the timeline, Chrysalis rules over Equestria and everypony becomes paranoid of changelings. She appears in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 under the guise of Applejack, leading an ambush against Zecora's underground resistance. Season six In The Times They Are A Changeling, Chrysalis appears in Thorax's flashback, showing multiple changelings under her care in a "nursery hive". In To Where and Back Again - Part 1, she organizes the systematic capture of every powerful pony in Equestria, including the Mane Six, Spike, the princesses, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart. In To Where and Back Again - Part 2, the dark properties of Chrysalis' throne prevent Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, and Discord from using magic within the perimeter of the Changeling Kingdom. When Starlight Glimmer and Thorax eventually make their way to her throne room, Chrysalis lies in wait for them, expressing that Starlight was not even worth the effort to capture. When asked what her ultimate goal is, Chrysalis explains that she wants to feed herself and her hive and rule Equestria in accordance to her own wicked design. When Starlight tries to tell her of a better way to lead the changelings and acquire love, citing Thorax as an example, Chrysalis refuses to listen and tries to absorb the love given to Thorax by the Crystal Ponies. Thorax shares his love with Chrysalis willingly, resulting in a burst of magic that transforms him into a colorful creature filled with love. As the other changelings follow suit, Chrysalis' throne is destroyed, and she is defeated. Starlight tries to help the fallen changeling queen be a better leader to her hive and extends her hoof in friendship, but Chrysalis refuses and swears revenge on Starlight Glimmer before escaping. Season seven In Celestial Advice, Chrysalis is mentioned several times. In To Change a Changeling, Starlight Glimmer mentions her a few times and reminds the changelings that they didn't have freedom to make their own decisions under her reign. Chrysalis is also mentioned in Shadow Play - Part 2. Season eight Queen Chrysalis returns in The Mean 6. Disguised as a photographer, she takes the Mane Six's pictures and steals a piece of hair from each of them. Using these ingredients, Chrysalis magically creates artificial clones of the Mane Six in order to control the Elements of Harmony and make a new hive. However, the clones are disobedient, and the Twilight clone turns the others against Chrysalis. Before the clones can rebel and use the Elements for their own ends, the Tree of Harmony recognizes them as fake and destroys them. With her plans ruined, Chrysalis swears vengeance upon Starlight Glimmer once again and leaves the Everfree Forest. In What Lies Beneath, Ocellus unintentionally takes the form of Chrysalis out of fear of becoming just like her. Season nine Chrysalis appears in The Beginning of the End - Part 1, still craving revenge against Twilight Sparkle and her friends. She is abruptly transported to the lair of Grogar, who assembles her, King Sombra, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow into an alliance to defeat the Mane Six and conquer Equestria. When Sombra refuses to be a part of it, Grogar tasks Chrysalis and the others with learning to work together. In Part 2, Chrysalis struggles to get along with Tirek and Cozy Glow, only submitting to Grogar's command when he shows them Sombra's destruction at the hands of the Mane Six. In Sparkle's Seven, Chrysalis gets mentioned by Shining Armor as he and Star Swirl the Bearded use leftover debris from Chrysalis' old throne to help increase security in Canterlot. In Frenemies, Chrysalis, along with Cozy Glow and Tirek, are tasked by Grogar with retrieving his Bewitching Bell from the summit of Mt. Everhoof, but she is unable to cooperate with Cozy and Tirek at first. Chrysalis tries to scale the mountain by transforming into various creatures, but she is stopped by the summit's harsh winds. When Chrysalis finally learns to work together with Cozy and Tirek, they successfully retrieve the Bell and decide to use it in their scheme to overthrow Grogar. In The Summer Sun Setback, Chrysalis, along with Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow, infiltrate Canterlot library's forbidden wing to get information in how to activate Grogar's bell and use its magic. She takes part in sabotaging the Summer Sun Celebration by convincing the unicorns organizing the event's firework show to quit while disguised, and she and her fellow villains steal a book from the Canterlot Archives, which they plan to use to learn how to unlock the bell's power. In The Ending of the End - Part 1, Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Tirek successfully unlock the power of the Bewitching Bell to make themselves all-powerful and drain Grogar of his magic, revealing him to be Discord in disguise. In their siege upon Equestria, Chrysalis fights, defeats, and captures Starlight Glimmer, and she, Cozy, and Tirek overwhelm Twilight's friends as she escapes. In Part 2, Chrysalis and her fellow villains imprison Twilight's friends and celebrate their victory, but fail to reach an agreement regarding what to do with the magic they stole. After the rest of the Mane Six escape and the windigos appear as a result of their creating distrust among ponies, Chrysalis and the other villains face off against the Mane Six, and later an army of their allies, in a grand final battle. At the end of the battle, Chrysalis is drained of her power, and she and her cohorts are frozen in stone for their crimes. In The Last Problem, a stained glass window depicting Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow's defeat appears in Canterlot Castle in future Equestria. They are also pictured in a newspaper in Twilight's flashback. Physical appearance Queen Chrysalis spends the entirety of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and the beginning of Part 2 disguised as Princess Cadance, with her eyes occasionally flashing green and her magic glowing green instead of Cadance's blue. Once the real Cadance confronts her, Chrysalis transforms into a pony-like creature with a twisted unicorn horn, a pair of tattered insectoid wings, and stands as tall as Princess Celestia. In addition, she has a sharp pair of fangs and dark green eyes with elongated oval pupils. She has a teal mane and tail, blue-green chitinous plating over her midsection, and she wears a small, black crown tipped with blue orbs. Her voice has a distorted echoed quality, as if two voices are speaking slightly out of sync. This trait is not carried over in her subsequent appearances. Her legs, mane, and tail are full of holes, and her limbs and torso are very slender. Like other non-pony characters, she has no cutie mark. Her wings, full of holes like her other body parts, end in sharp points instead of curves (like those of actual insects); when they flap, they generate a buzzing sound. In a flashback in , Chrysalis appears with a fully solid body and no crown. She steals the crown of King Orion and reshapes it into her own, and her body is blasted full of holes during a battle with Princess Celestia. After using Grogar's Bewitching Bell to empower herself in The Ending of the End, Chrysalis gains armor on her hooves and torso, bigger wings, and a new, bigger crown. Her eyes and the tip of her horn also turn bright green. Personality Queen Chrysalis is a scheming, cruel, fierce, and manipulative individual whose primary concerns are gaining power and feeding her changeling subjects. Upon perceiving Twilight Sparkle as a potential threat to her plans, she turns her family and friends against her and enjoys mocking her both during and after Twilight's imprisonment in Canterlot's underground caves. While capable of mimicking Cadance well enough to fool most, she is unable to fool Twilight due to their close bond and her demanding and insincere behavior displayed in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. In To Where and Back Again - Part 2, Chrysalis bears resentment toward Thorax for abandoning the hive, considering him a "traitor". She also shows little regard for her subjects, believing that she alone knows what's best for them, and that her leadership is absolute. While boasting about her plan, she relishes the idea of every pony in Equestria doing as she says, showing that she desires control as much as power. In The Mean 6, Chrysalis is far more deranged and unstable. She talks to the photos she took of Twilight and her friends as if they are the actual ponies themselves, prancing and talking in sing-song as she describes her plan. She also shows deep hatred towards Starlight Glimmer for causing her downfall, planning to use her copies of Twilight and her friends to destroy the real ones while forcing Starlight to watch. In The Beginning of the End - Part 1, she carves the faces of unreformed changelings into pieces of wood and talks to them as if they are her subjects, demonstrating her further loss of sanity. In Frenemies, she is revealed to have kept the piece of wood that was once Mean Twilight, speaking to it as if it is still alive, and clinging tightly to it during the villains' meeting. Chrysalis is deeply arrogant, thinking lowly of her enemies, and has a habit of becoming complacent when she believes victory is within her grasp. Despite gaining strength from stealing love, she has no concept of its true power, scoffing at the thought that Cadance's love could restore Shining Armor's strength. She also assumed the Mean 6 would obey her commands without question, leaving her unable to see Mean Twilight's betrayal coming. According to Chrysalis, the only reason the Mane Six keep defeating her is because they cheat, further indicating her lack of understanding for the ponies' true strength. And despite being ousted from her position as ruler of the changelings, Chrysalis still continues to refer to herself as a queen. Chrysalis refuses to accept the blame for her own failures, choosing instead to blame her subjects for not living up to her expectations. She also lays the blame for the hive turning on her solely on Starlight, rather than admit her own treatment of her subjects played a major part in it. Like Tirek, Chrysalis is visibly awed and intimidated by Grogar, although she briefly expresses amusement at his long-ago defeat at the hooves of Gusty the Great. After joining Grogar and the other villains, Chrysalis shows contempt and hostility towards them, only being concerned with her vendetta against Starlight, but is eventually able to work together with Cozy and Tirek to obtain Grogar's bell and conspires with the two to betray the ram, while still rejecting the idea of becoming friends with them. Chrysalis also admits to having admired Discord before friendship "ruined him". She openly claims that friendship is "like a disease" and refuses to allow it to "infect" her like it did her hive. In Frenemies, Chrysalis reveals that she doesn't drain all the love out of her victims in one go, instead choosing to save a little for the next day. In The Ending of the End, Chrysalis shows little interest in hunting down Twilight after she escapes the villains' grasp, mocking Tirek for thinking she is still a threat to them. She shows a similar lack of concern regarding the appearance of the windigos, even toying with the idea of waiting until Equestria is a frozen wasteland to vanquish them, believing the ponies will be so grateful for it they will willingly obey her. Unlike Tirek and Cozy Glow, Chrysalis remains defiant after they are de-powered, insisting that friendship cannot defeat them. When the three of them are turned to stone, Chrysalis, rather than cower like Tirek and Cozy, attempts one last attack on her enemies. In The Return of Queen Chrysalis, Chrysalis takes great pleasure in watching the Mane Six's struggles from afar, having fun watching them turn against one another, laughing at Applejack and Rarity's squabbles, and gloating at their perceived ineptitude. However, she demonstrates a low tolerance for the Cutie Mark Crusaders' antics and jokes. She shows no remorse in manipulating innocent creatures to her own ends or resorting to physical violence to illustrate her evil. In , Chrysalis is portrayed as very devious, able to lure various rulers and creatures, including Twilight Sparkle, into a trap, and in Siege of the Crystal Empire, she views those she allies with only as tools, abandoning them at any given moment. Comic artist Andy Price stated on February 28, 2014 that "Chrysalis is beyond villain- she's a monster". Depiction in comics In the IDW comics, Queen Chrysalis is the main antagonist throughout the Friendship is Magic series' first four-issue story arc, which takes place after the second season of the show. Her name is established to be Queen Chrysalis in the story arc's subtitle The Return of Queen Chrysalis and when Fluttershy mentions it in Issue #1. In , the changelings take over Ponyville by imprisoning all its inhabitants except the Mane Six in cocoons. The Mane Six defeat them and rescue all the ponies except the Cutie Mark Crusaders, whom Chrysalis has imprisoned in her kingdom using disguised animals. Chrysalis gives the Mane Six three days to go to the Changeling Kingdom. Chrysalis begins to tire of the rambunctious Cutie Mark Crusaders, and wishes for the Mane Six to retrieve them quickly before she loses her mind. In , the Mane Six set off to rescue the Cutie Mark Crusaders from the Changeling Kingdom. Chrysalis sends changelings to cause a cave-in that separates the ponies into pairs, and changelings imitate the ponies to make the friends argue among themselves. This amuses Chrysalis, although the Cutie Mark Crusaders still annoy her. In , a flashback reveals that Chrysalis and the changelings survive the fall after they are blasted away from Canterlot in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. She is weakened from either the fall or Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's spell, but she and her minions recover their strength by feeding off the love of the catlike residents of the town they landed in, transforming the town into a temporary base. Still not powerful enough to invade Equestria again, she decides to absorb Twilight's magic when the Secretariat Comet flies by. In the present, Chrysalis reveals her plans to destroy Twilight after draining her magic and have her changelings feast on the others when their emotions are running high. The ponies get back together after escaping vicious predators, but Chrysalis claims that seeing them turn against each other for a while was merely an entertaining bonus. In , the Mane Six reach Chrysalis' castle, and while Twilight fights Chrysalis, her changelings imprison the other five. After Twilight displays her power by blasting a hole in the castle wall and asserts that her kind of power may be gained only through rigorous study, Chrysalis decides to make Twilight her pupil instead of draining her magic. When Chrysalis threatens to drain her friends' love, Twilight accepts the offer, only for Chrysalis to reveal her intent to drain her love and coerce her to do likewise to her friends. However, when the comet flies by, Twilight is powered up. She rejects Chrysalis's offer and, after a long fight, defeats her. Pinkie Pie imprisons Chrysalis and her changeling servants in the castle. Pinkie sets up a replica of herself, which endlessly asks the changelings riddles and sings a never-ending song, just to annoy them. The changeling servants at least make an effort to answer her riddles, while Chrysalis just grumbles. Her wings appear damaged and her horn seems to be broken in two with a bandage holding it together. Twilight says Chrysalis won't be able to break out "for a while". On page 10 of , one of Spike's custom pony figures is of Chrysalis. On page 20 of the same issue, one of the attractions at the Summer Wrap-Up Festival and Hoedown is a head-in-the-hole board of Chrysalis and Discord. Twilight is shown with her head in the hole for Chrysalis. 1 million cover A shows Chrysalis on a comic book. cover RI involves an Issue #4 page 1 Chrysalis logo. In page 18, three royal guards are shown with a picture of Chrysalis labeled "PUBLIC ENEMY." Additionally, her signature crown appears on the cover of a magazine or catalog in the Elite Equine Spa. Of , Chrysalis appears on cover A, and an alternate, cheerful version of her appears in a stained glass window labeled "Love" on page 12. The alternate version doesn't have holes in her horn and legs, has a pair of butterfly wings and a pony-like mane and tail, and wears glasses. Of , this alternate Chrysalis appears on cover A, and the alternate King Sombra mentions her in the issue itself as one of the alternate Equestria's defenders. Chrysalis appears with Pinkie Pie's Pinkie costume from Issue #3 on page 11 of , using it as a punching bag of sorts. On page 11 of , a sign under the Mount Monument observation deck reads "Sign the petition to add Queen Chrysalis to the monument" and bears Chrysalis' signature. Page 5 of shows Chrysalis on a Queen card. In , Chrysalis is mentioned. Of , Chrysalis appears on Fan Expo retailer exclusive cover RE. reveals the origins of Chrysalis and her changelings; she was born from a carnivorous plant in a magical pond that fed on insects and bones. Some time later, she conquered the cities of Timbucktu and Trot, but she was defeated by Princess Celestia and imprisoned in a volcano. She and the changelings escaped by tricking a dragon into releasing them. At the end of the issue, Chrysalis escapes from her castle prison by tricking Twilight Sparkle in a similar manner. Chrysalis also appears on the cover and the subscription cover. In , Chrysalis reappears at the Crystal Empire with a horde of changelings and challenges Twilight to another battle of magic, which she loses due to Iron Will's interference and is captured along with the other conspirators. However, she gleefully tells Shining Armor that her attack was merely a diversion meant to keep the ponies away from the castle. In , when Chrysalis learns of Sombra's plans to release the umbrum, she flees the Crystal Empire with her changeling swarm, not caring what happens to her co-conspirators. In the My Little Pony Annual 2017, Chrysalis appears on the regular and SUB covers, is mentioned in chapter 1, "Shadowbolts", attacking the Crystal Empire, and appears in chapter 6, "Big Spike", leading the changeling invasion on Ponyville. In , Chrysalis appears on page 4. In ''My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' Issue #1, the Storm King's diary on page 14 features his and Chrysalis' initials on the front cover and the words "loves Chrysalis..." on one of its pages. In , Chrysalis appears on page 8. In , a Nightmare Night decoration of Chrysalis appears on page 18. Of , Chrysalis appears on a playing card on cover RI and in Princess Eris' casino on page 12. In , Chrysalis appears on page 16. In , Ocellus briefly takes on her form during her school project. In the crossover mini-series , Chrysalis, in search of changeling allies, casts a spell that accidentally brings the Autobots and Decepticons of the Transformers franchise to Equestria. Merchandise Toy releases of the character were displayed at the 2013 New York Toy Fair. It included a Toys "R" Us exclusive brushable release in Summer 2013. and a mini-figure. An Equestria Girls version of Queen Chrysalis has been shown in artwork and released as a doll. The Guardians of Harmony toyline also includes a Queen Chrysalis figure, dressed partly as on FIENDship is Magic Issue 5 page 10, with spinning projectile. Queen Chrysalis also appears in the WeLoveFine art print "Chrysalis the Dark Queen". Other depictions Storybooks In My Little Pony: Welcome to Equestria!, a postcard to Twilight Sparkle from Shining Armor "(&" Princess Cadance")" mentions "It was wonderful to enjoy Canterlot knowing that it is now safe from that evil Queen Chrysalis!" In Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, chapter 1's narration mentions the time Twilight Sparkle "defeated the evil Queen Chrysalis in order to save the royal court of Canterlot." In the My Little Pony Equestria Girls screenplay novelization My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror, chapter 3's narration states that without Twilight's Element of Harmony crown, "everypony back home in Ponyville and everypony else in the Kingdom was left completely vulnerable. What if Queen Chrysalis somehow came back again? Or King Sombra? Or somepony even worse? It was a horrible thought." In Lyra and Bon Bon and the Mares from S.M.I.L.E. while discussing the threat of changelings in Equestria, a drawing of Queen Chrysalis is seen by Lyra. Chrysalis is also mentioned in Trixie and the Razzle-Dazzle Ruse. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Queen Chrysalis appears in episode 1 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "The Royal Wedding". Fundamentals of Magic Queen Chrysalis appears in episode 5 of Fundamentals of Magic, "When Magic Goes Wrong". Software The Equestria Girls version of Queen Chrysalis is in Hasbro's Equestria Girls app. Queen Chrysalis is in Budge Studios' mobile game Harmony Quest. My Little Pony (mobile game) Several versions of Chrysalis are playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. Chrysalis is also a boss in the "A Canterlot Wedding" and "To Where and Back Again" events, and a boss battle helper character in the "Siege of the Crystal Empire" event. Battle-Armored Chrysalis serves as the boss of "The Cutie Re-Mark: Changelingverse" event. Chrysalis: She is bitter and mean and, of all of the changelings, she calls herself Queen! Battle-Armored Chrysalis: If that armor was good enough for the Siege of Trot, it's good enough for ANY military campaign! Frantic Photographer: Wait...WHAT'S this pony's name, again? We're starting to think she isn't a Canterlot Historical Society photographer after all... HubNetwork.com description In her quest to rule Canterlot, this shape-shifting queen disguises herself as Princess Cadance so she can marry Shining Armor. She almost gets away with it, until Twilight Sparkle uncovers her true identity. Queen Chrysalis sends in her army of changelings to destroy Canterlot, but the light of the sweethearts' true love defeats her. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''QUEEN CHRYSALIS is the shape-shifting leader of the changelings, a vicious group of creatures who are bent on destruction and mayhem. The queen even tried to take over Canterlot by using her powers to impersonate Princess Cadance and destroy the kingdom.'' Volume II guidebook ''QUEEN CHRYSALIS was once Changeling royalty, until her quest to acquire the power of love corrupted her spirit. Then she desired one thing—revenge on the ponies who kept her from her ultimate prize—even as Twilight Sparkle tried to befriend her and show her how to lead her people with love.'' PonyChat In the second episode of PonyChat, Hannah portrays Queen Chrysalis. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Quotes }} }} Gallery See also *This Day Aria, Part 2 * * * * * * * * * * References de:Königin Chrysalis es:Reina Chrysalis gl:Rainha Chrisalis it:Queen Chrysalis ja:クイーンクリサリス pl:Królowa Chrysalis ru:Королева Крисалис uk:Королева Кризаліс Category:Antagonists Category:Changelings Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Parents Category:Previous royalty Category:Supporting characters Category:Featured articles